Everything
by RavenStars
Summary: She is everything. His everything.


Andy was nervous and excited and worried and hyperventilating and screaming inside until he got down on his knee.

-I practiced a speech and I knew it by heart, until now. Right now, all I can think of is how you are everything. My everything. My love, my new life and the light I needed to become a better man. I love you and you will always be my everything-Andy couldn't believe how nervous he was. He really practiced his speech and he even though about asking Provenza for advice, but gave up knowing his best friend would either mock him or make him realize Sharon's too good for him. Not that he didn't know that.

-Fine-rolled off of Sharon's lips and for a moment they were both in shock. Sharon couldn't believe how easily she said yes. She loved Andy and wanted to marry him, but her Irish catholic upbringing made her feel guilty for thinking about the annulment of her marriage to Jack. But then and there, with Andy kneeling before her, looking at her with so much love, Sharon Isabelle O'Dwyer Raydor couldn't care less about her upbringing or the annulment. She wanted, needed and loved Andy. The man who was so patient and so loving on so many occasions when other men would leave. He stayed. He was there and he was hers. That was the difference between him and Jack. Her ex would somehow always made it clear to her that she belongs to him. She labeled herself his even after they separated and that label cause her so much pain.

With Andy she was free to come to him whenever she needed him because he belonged to her. And it felt so good to be protected, not restrained and to be loved, not possessed. She needed love and protection. She needed Andy. Kneeling before her Andy felt another heart episode coming because he couldn't decipher the look in her eyes. When she sighed seeing the dinner table and the candles she was the most adorable sight he'd ever seen. When she smiled to him mentioning the Serve and remembering their first date he felt a rush of hope giving him the courage he needed. But now, looking at her, he felt completely lost. Could he have been more affectionate and passionate? Would she have a better idea of how much he loved her if he hadn't stopped himself so many times from kissing her when they'd relax on the sofa? Is he going to lose her to her ex husband because they were married before God? And would the Almighty object a good Irish Catholic girl marrying a bad Irish Catholic boy without His blessing? The questions made him sick to his stomach but the sight of Sharon before him gave him peace. Yes, he'd die a thousand little deaths if she said no, but that wouldn't change the fact that after 60 years on the planet, a failed marriage and an addiction he found the love of his life. He must have done something right to meet Sharon. The woman he'd love for the rest of his life.

-Sharon?- he finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity to both of them.

-I mean yes…yes-Sharon smiled, her voice shaky and her palms suddenly ice cold. Andy stood up and put a ring on her finger kissing her hand.

-I love you- Sharon swallowed her tears- Thank you for loving me- she hid in his arms and held on to him for dear life. Andy wrapped his arms around her and held her close, feeling a heart thundering, but not knowing if it's hers or his.

-Princess, you are so easy to love- he whispered into her hair and Sharon broke down. She couldn't tell why she was crying, but Andy knew. And he swore to himself that he will never be the one to make her cry. Standing there, just listening to each other's breathing made the moment so real and soothing. Andy nuzzled her hair and kissing her cheek gently locked his lips with hers. Soft, sweet kiss turned into a searing endless lock of lips as they got carried away. They shared mostly chaste kisses and now something changed. Everything changed. Andy didn't hold back and Sharon finally let go. When his tongue demanded access she willingly gave it and the kiss deepened as their tongues dueled. Breaking it for air they shared a look that spoke volumes.

-For God's sake!- Andy growled hearing his phone buzzing-Someone better be dead- he snorted at Provenza-Because I don't want the first place I bring my fiancee to be a crime scene. You heard me right, old man. Fine!- he hung up.

-Did you just tell Provenza we're engaged?- Sharon quirked an eyebrow crossing her arms and swallowing a smile.

-Yes- Andy puffed away-Princess, I know you want to go, but for once I don't want you to be the rule abiding Captain- he sighed again knowing that sounded really bad- Not that that's a bad thing because you're a great Captain...- he just kept digging his own grave.

-Andy?- Sharon stepped closer giving him the Raydor glare.

-Yes?- he already pictured himself as a fiance who got himself kicked out of the bedroom on the night of his engagement.

-I don't want to be the rule abiding Captain right now- she purred into his ear when she got closer and Andy shivered.

-You don't?- he wasn't sure if she was about to kiss him or fight him.

-Nuh huh- Sharon smiled- Take me to bed - she pulled him into a kiss that left him breathless and speechless. Before he had a chance to react, she took his hand and led him to bedroom. He still wasn't clear for amorous activities, but just holding his fiancee and kissing her breathless was the perfect way to celebrate the first night of the rest of their life. Sharon always found shelter in Andy's embrace. Tonight she found a home.


End file.
